


3 Questions That Changed Dean Winchester's Life

by Winchestersparadisio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Con AU, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, mild alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersparadisio/pseuds/Winchestersparadisio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wants Dean to come along to a con with her. He thinks they're just for nerds, but Charlie has a surprise for him that involves a certain actor from his favorite TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Questions That Changed Dean Winchester's Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever finished and posted anywhere, so I hope you dig it! feedback appreciated. Inspired by this: http://winchestersparadisio.tumblr.com/post/114684657937/petrichormisha-i-was-one-of-the-firsts-in-line-so

     “Dean, you have to come, it will be so much fun!”  
   

      “I don’t know, Charlie. I thought cons were only for gross fat dudes who never moved out of their parents’ house? Why do you wanna go so bad?”

Dean’s best friend punched him in the arm, living up to the stereotypes of her red hair.

     “No, Dean. Gross guys and hot lesbians in Wonder Woman outfits. You will not make me miss this! Besides, those guys from that show you like will be there. Please? Dean? I already bought the ticket.”

Well, he couldn’t argue if she’d already spent the money… and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Especially if she was serious about the cast of Angels being there…

     “Fine,” Dean relented. “But don’t expect me to put on a fucking costume.”

     “Yes!” Charlie tackled him into a hug and planted a nice, wet kiss on his cheek.

     “Alright! Enough, God.” Dean wrestled his way out of her arms and wiped the side of his face with his sleeve.

     “Oh, shut up Dean. You know you love me.”

And he did, but she was really putting their friendship to the test.  
                                                                                               …..

     As the day of the con approached, Dean became less weary and actually started to get excited. He had done some research, and what Charlie had said rang true. The cast of his favorite show would be at the con.

     Angels had been one of his favorite shows since he was still in high school, And it definitely did not have anything to do with the enigmatic, blue-eyed lead. The bouncy Misha, played by none other than Castiel Novak. Castiel was a completely different puzzle in himself. And Dean wasn’t into guys, but damn, if the guy had tits, Dean would be lost. But, either way, it’d be pretty cool to see the guy in person, and Dean was kind of looking forward to it.

     The day before they were set out to leave, Charlie arrived at Dean’s apartment mid-afternoon. They ordered a few pizzas and settled into Dean’s couch, Netflix ready to go. They had plans to marathon the most recent season of Angels before setting off at the asscrack of dawn the next day. Halfway through the first episode, Charlie opened her mouth.

     “Hey, what’s the name of the actor that plays Misha?”

     “I think it’s Castiel something… Novak? Yeah, Novak. Castiel Novak.” Dean was as smooth as chocolate. Hell yeah.

     “I mean, if I were into guys… do you think he has a sister?” she wiggled her eyebrows in Dean’s direction.

     “If he does, she’s all mine. Back off, Bradbury.” Dean said. When he realized what he had implied, he became very interested in the tv and did not turn red, thank you very much.

     “Aww! Dean, you’ve got a total man crush!!”

Dean groaned.

     “No I don’t, would you shut up?”

     “You can’t hide anything from me, Winchester. My gaydar is the best in the biz. BUt don’t worry, it’s cute!”

     “You shut your mouth! I am not cute,” Dean fumed. He reached across the couch and smacked Charlie with the pillow he had been leaning on. Charlie just smiled knowingly, the wheels in her head turning into overdrive.  
                                                                                              …..

     They had only been at the venue for 20 minutes, but Charlie was already in gay geek girl heaven.

     “Dean, oh my God, look over there!”

Charlie latched onto his arm as she squeed, and he looked in the direction she was not-so-subtley pointing.

     “ She’s perfect, oh my God. I want to keep her…”

Charlie continued to stare with a dumbstruck look on her face. Dean sighed.

     “Oh Dean, come on! Would you at least pretend to have fun?” Charlie whined.

     “I am! It’s just that this is a lot. There’s so many poeple here.”

Charlie nodded sympathetically.

     “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I got you a surprise!”

Charlie reached into the pocket of her warrior outfit (Dean wasn’t sure who exactly she was supposed to be) and pulled out a small ticket.

     “I got you a photo session with that one guy! Castiel, right?”

Dean was confused.

     “What’s a photo session?” he asked.

     “Dude, only the greatest thing ever! You get to take a picture by yourself with the actor. And they’ll pretty much do whatever you ask.” She explained excitedly.

Dean frowned.

     “Seriously? Charlie, what am I supposed to do? I don’t know any “poses,” I’ll just look dumb.”

     “Oh, Dean, don’t worry so much. Just take a normal picture. It will be fine. We should probably go though, the time on your ticket says it’s in like half an hour.”

     Charlie grabbed Dean’s arm and began to pull him away from the masses. This is the exact moment Dean Winchester began to panic.  
                                                                                                        …..

     There were a few people in line in front of them, but Dean and Charlie were already in the photo room when Castiel Novak entered. Dean stared at the man, trying to get a good look. Charlie, on the other hand, stared at her phone. Suddenly, Charlie looked up, her face full of excited mischief. That could not be good news for Dean.

     “Dean, holy crap, you have to ask him to do this pose!”

Charlie held up her phone for Dean to see.

     “Oh, God, no! I can’t do that! That’s so…” Dean lowered his voice. “That’s so… gay.” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked around nervously.

     “I know, that’s why you have to do it! Come on, I’ll pay you!”

Dean looked back at his supposed best friend.

     “How much?”  
 

     “20 bucks.”

Dean narrowed his eyes.

     “40 or it’s no deal.”

Charlie crossed her arms and smirked.

     “40 cold ones it is.”

It was then that someone tapped on Dean’s shoulder.

     “Ticket, please?”

     Dean turned around only to stare into the chest of one of the biggest dudes he had ever seen. He would not want to piss this guy off.  
Dean fumbled through his jean pockets for the ticket Charlie had handed him, producing it successfully within seconds. Satisfied, the man turned to Charlie.

     “Ticket?” he demanded.

     “Oh, no, I’m here with him,” she gestured towards Dean. “I’m not actually getting a picture.” She smiled.

     “No ticket, no entry. You’ll have to leave.

     “Hey, now you look, just because-”

     Dean tugged on her arm to make her stop talking. He gave her one of the most pointed (albeit, terrified) looks he had ever mustered up in his life. Charlie gave a loud, dramatic sigh and shrugged her shoulders.

     “Fine, I’ll be waiting just outside.”

She stood on her toes and kissed Dean on the cheek. She turned to go.

     “Oh, wait! Don’t forget!”

She turned back quickly and handed Dean her phone, the picture still pulled up on the screen.

     “40, cash.”

She winked and walked out the door.

     Dean took a deep breath and turned back towards where the pictures were being taken. The first person in line was already almost done with their photo. As the line moved and Dean approached the front, he began to panic again. Oh God, was he seriously going to do this? It’s not like he needed the money, but now it was a matter of his pride. He couldn’t just not go through with it. But would he even be able to talk to the guy? Or would Dean just show him the phone silently and hope he understood what Dean meant?

     Wait, why the hell was Dean worrying about this so much? It wasn’t like he was some teenage girl with an obsession. He’d be fucking fine. He’d get the picture and collect that sweet money from the red-headed heathen.

     By the time Dean’s mini-freak out was over, there were only two people between him and his turn to interact with the man of the hour. Before Dean was up, no one had really asked for a pose. At least, not anything crazy. Ugh. Dean rubbed a hand over his face. When he opened his eyes again, he let out a whoosh of breath. Castiel Novak was right in front of his, staring expectantly.

     “Uhh, hey… ah, how.. how are you doing?” Dean stammered out.

     “I’m… I’m doing well, thank you.”

     And holy shit, his voice was way deeper in person that on TV. Castiel gave Dean a small smile and continued to stare. When all Dean did was stare back, Castiel tilted his head slightly, the smile deepening, but becoming confused.

     “Oh, right! The picture! Can we do this?”

     Dean was such an idiot. He refrained from actually smacking himself in the head as he handed the other man Charlie’s phone.  
Castiel narrowed his eyes for a moment before he smiled brightly keeping his head down, hiding from everyone but Dean himself.

     “Of course we can. Come on.”

     Dean let out a relieved breath. He hadn’t really thought about what he would have done if the guy had said no, but that didn’t matter now.  
Dean gently lowered himself to the floor and laid down, resting his hands on his stomach. Castiel did the same, laying the other way. He slid backward until he and Dean’s heads were aligned.

     “Is this good?” Castiel asked, turning his full gaze onto Dean. And holy shit, yeah, it was good.

     Dean was fucking drowning. He felt like he was going to die. How were his eyes so fucking blue? TV did no favors to this man's appearance. How could he even be more gorgeous in person? It didn’t make any sense to Dean. And he was staring right at him. He was close enough that Dean could feel his calm breath rush across his face. Fuck, Dean was in trouble.

     He couldn’t take it any more, so Dean moved his gaze downward, and oh, bad idea. Now he had a great view of the man’s lips that were softly pulling up into a smile because of Dean’s nervousness. He must have thought Dean was an idiot. Castiel’s tongue quickly darted out to wet his lips, and mother fucker, he had to have done that on purpose.

     Dean had been so lost that he hadn’t noticed the photographer pulling over a chair to stand on in order to get the right angle for the shot. The photographer asked if they were ready. He began to count down from three after Dean had given a slight nod. Castiel instantly smiled brighter than Dean had ever seen, onscreen or off, and Dean was blinded. At the last second, Dean stretched out his arm and threaded his fingers through the hair at the nape of Castiel’s neck. Dean swears he felt him shiver, just a little bit.

     “Alright, thank you. You’ll be able to pick up your picture later.”

     As the photographer spoke, Dean was finally released from Castiel’s intense stare, allowing him to breath semi-normally again. They both stood up and Dean needed to GET OUT OF THERE so he started for the door. He was stopped by a gentle hand wrapping around his wrist. He turned back to see the same small, shy smile that Castiel had gifted Dean with at the beginning of the encounter.

     “I hope you have a good rest of your day.” The words tumbled over Dean with the warmth of a blanket.

     “Yeah, you too.” He managed, only just loud enough for the other man to catch.

With that, Castiel was gone, onto the next fan. Dean left to go find Charlie, his emotions swirling all throughout him.  
                                                                                                   …..

     “Oh my God, Dean!” Charlie shouted over the pounding music that was playing at the bar.

     “Look!”

Dean craned his neck to try and find what it was that Charlie wanted him to “look” at, but he couldn’t spot anything.

     “Charlie, what is it?” He said, giving up and turning back to her.

     “It’s that girl from earlier! The one that was dressed as a hot Dorothy!”

Dean looked again, and sure enough, there she was, sans Toto. Dean smiled at his best friend.

     “It’s a sign! You have to go talk to her!”

     “Oh, Dean…” Charlie frowned. “I couldn’t just leave you alone…”

     “Yes you can! What kind of wing man would I be if I cock blocked you from the perfect chick?” Dean leaned back against the bar as he spoke.

     “Really? Dean, you’re the best. I could kiss you!”

     “Please don’t.”

Charlie laughed at the face Dean pulled at the thought.

     “Don’t worry, I’ll save that for the lady.”

Charlie winked at him and slinked away with a final goodbye and a promise to meet back at Dean’s apartment for lunch if all went well.

     Charlie and Dean had been several shots in before her departure, and Dean was really beginning to feel it. Dean ordered one more beer and went off in search of a quiet place. He made his way to the back of the club and found an exit. Careful not to stumble, he pushed his way through and into an alley. He was alone except for the rats that scurried around his feet.

     Dean leaned back against the brick wall of the building and closed his eyes. He slowly sipped his beer and enjoyed the cool breeze of the summer night. After a brief, but much needed moment of peace, Dean heard someone open the door from the club, entering the alley with him. Dean kept his eyes closed, expecting a couple. He did not want an eyeful of that right now.

     “Hello there,” came a deep voice, resounding through the alley. Dean’s blood froze. He snapped his eyes open.

     “You… what.. what are you doing here?” Dean asked, genuinely confused, the alcohol slowing his thought process.

     “I’ve been here all night. I saw you here too. I’d been hoping that I’d be able to get you alone at some point.”

     As creepy as that sounded, Dean really didn’t mind. He was comforted by the smile on Castiel’s face, the same smile Dean was beginning to hope was just for him.

     Castiel nodded to the space beside Dean, as if asking for permission. Dean granted it with a tilt of his head, and Castiel moved to lean beside him, close enough that his shoulder grazed Dean’s.

     “I’m glad I was able to find you again… You know, I never got your name.”

     Castiel turned to him and their eyes met again. Dean was just as lost as the first time. He swears, he died and was in heaven, staring out at the clearest ocean waters in the universe.

     “Dean,” he whispered when he found his voice again. Castiel smiled.

     “Hello, Dean.”

     “Hey,” Dean answered dumbly. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He let out a soft chuckle and glanced down at his feet.

     “I have a question, and please, don’t be offended…” Castiel looked nervous for the first time in Dean’s presence, turning the tables on their relationship thus far.

     “Go ahead… ask it.”

Dean’s voice was so low it was almost a whisper. Castiel swallowed before he spoke.

     “Dean, are you… a homosexual?”

     And wow, that was definitely not what Dean had been expecting. He took another swig of his beer and turned away so that his eyes wouldn’t reveal his thoughts. But once Dean opened his mouth, he couldn’t tell his brain to shut it again.

     “No, I’m not. I mean, I’m totally not into guys, like, not at all, but your eyes are so fucking blue and they’re beautiful and you make me feel things that make no God damned sense and I don’t even know you, so I don’t know why. And I also can’t figure out why I think your voice is so fucking hot because it’s just a voice, so what the fuck? But I do, so there’s that. You’re just you, and you’re not anything how I expected you to be but that almost makes it even better. And I can’t for the life of me figure out why you’d want to talk to me right now. Oh, God, that was so much word vomit, I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I just said all of that. I’m way too drunk to be having this conversation.”

     Oh my God, why had he just said all of that? If the guy didn’t think he was a freak before, he sure did now.

     Dean heard a small laugh come from the man at his side. Before Dean had the chance to get mad at Castiel for making fun of him, Castiel put a finger under his chin and turned Dean’s head so he was looking into those eyes again.

     “Don’t worry,” Castiel said with a smile. “I think the word vomit was cute. But Dean, I have one more question.” Castiel lowered his gaze.

Dean swallowed before he answered.

     “Shoot.”

      Castiel returned his gaze to Dean’s, looking up through his eyelashes. He was wearing Dean’s smile on his face again, and Dean swears it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

      “Can I kiss you, Dean?”

Dean took in a breath and it got stuck between his lips on its way out.

     “Shit, Cas. Yeah.”

     Before he had time to react, Cas’s mouth was on his, warm and gentle, more amazing than Dean could have ever imagined. He brought his hand up to Cas’s hair and slid his fingers through, just like he had before. This time, Dean was sure Cas had shivered.

     Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle and pressed them together from head to toe. Dean licked Cas’s lips where the man himself had done so before, and this time, the shiver was accompanied by a small moan, the hottest Dean had ever heard. He took advantage of the moment and slid his tongue into Castiel’s mouth slowly, wanting to savor every last moment that he was allowed to taste this man. The half empty beer bottle slid from Dean’s hand and shattered onto the hard ground of the alley, forgotten and Dean slid his hand low on Castiel’s abdomen instead.

     They kissed like old friends, lovers who were in no hurry. The kisses were slow and gentle, affection laced in every slide of their tongues. Dean worshiped Castiel’s mouth, and the other man drank him in like liquor.

When they finally broke apart, both breathing heavily, Castiel laid his forehead against Dean’s, his beautiful baby blues closed tight.

     “I have one more question, Dean.” Cas breathed out, just loud enough for the two of them.

     “Anything,” Dean whispered, too breathless for much more.

Cas opened his eyes.

     “Will you take me home?”

     Dean kissed Castiel again, and he and Charlie met back at his apartment the next day for lunch as planned, a slip of paper with 10 hastily scrawled digits burning a hole in his pocket.


End file.
